


The Red and Ruined

by MinxySix



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M, Snowby - Freeform, bigby x snow, snigby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxySix/pseuds/MinxySix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Start of episode 4. What if Colin left the apartment and left Snow and Bigby alone in the kitchen? Snowby smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red and Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Well so I raced through playing The Wolf Among Us this week as it was featured in the Steam sale and I've been meaning to play it for quite some time. Snowby captured my heart and I was willing for something to happen between them, and I saw far too many opportunities for naughtiness. My Amazon wishlist is now pretty much exclusively made up of Fable books. 
> 
> I've tried to stick to American spellings here for consistency/given that it's set in NYC/they speak with American accents. Let me know if any British English has slipped in! :P
> 
> This smut one-shot dispatches of Colin (what a cockblock!) in the kitchen scene at the start of episode 4 ("In Sheep's Clothing").

Swineheart grimaced, his eyes focussed on the wound in Bigby’s side, “Hollow point bullets are a nasty business. The silver slug deformed and shredded on impact.”

“He’ll be ok though?” Snow’s voice shook a little, watching as Bigby winced. 

Her eyes ran over his body; blood smothered all over his torso. 

“His internal organs are positively riddled. If I don’t extract every single scrap of silver, he’s liable to suffer some long-term toxicosis.”

Bigby groaned in pain; the doctor twisting his surgical scissors, “Easy there, try not to move.” 

Snow couldn’t help but sigh his name in pity, watching as he spat blood and twitching visibly with pain. She felt almost as helpless as she did in the alleyway, Bloody Mary looming over his limp form on the ground, Snow practically begging her to leave them. She was angry that Crane was once again missing, but that feeling was dwarfed by the lump in her throat as she looked at Bigby. 

“We can’t keep meeting this way, old boy. I’d figured I’d be done before you were conscious. But there’s little I can do for the pain, just sit still and let me finish.” 

“My arm. . .”

“Yes, very ugly, but not life-threatening. I can’t say the same for these bullets peppered throughout your vital organs.” 

Bigby shifted his arm, an arm that had a broken bone sticking harshly through his tanned skin. Snow’s eyes widened as he moved, “Please, Bigby, don’t move it! Doctor-“

“Look, I’m a bit engaged saving his life at the moment. . . but if the fractured extremity concerns him that much, he can set it himself.” 

Snow turned away as Bigby cracked his arm back into place, his teeth gritted firmly. She could hardly bear to see him like this. Over the years she’d seen him take a beating now and again, but nothing like this. She hated to admit it, but part of her loved it when he fought, and she would never confess it to anyone let alone him. He’d never noticed, but each time her eyes filled with fascination and more than a hint of want, his own eyes wild and body heaving as he wiped countless men to the ground. She couldn’t stand it when he killed someone, but that was a rarity. 

It hadn’t been like that this time though. This time he was nearly stopped altogether and a part of her had wished all of them to be dead; anything to get Bloody Mary away from him. 

“Hmm, not bad. That’ll do, I suppose.” Swinheart remarked, “He’s lucky to be alive. And he won’t be next time if he keeps going like this. He didn’t listen to me before, maybe he’ll listen to you.” 

“I don’t know about that.” Snow said quietly. 

“Well, he should. There are limits to what even I can do.”

Bigby’s voice was hoarse, “This. . . is the job. . .” 

“Quiet, just relax.” 

Snow stepped forward, her body driving her towards Bigby like it always did. 

“Excuse me, Miss White, but. . . perhaps it’d be better if you gave me a few minutes to finish with him.” 

“I- I think I should stay. At least until he’s. . . out of the woods.” 

“Believe me, Bigby couldn’t be in better hands. And I need the space to work so, if you wouldn’t mind. We’d appreciate the headroom.” 

“Don’t worry, Snow. I’ll be ok.” His face softened slightly as he looked at her. 

He felt a shiver run through him as she walked to the dining table, wondering what he would have done if she was hurt in that alleyway. What would have happened if Bloody Mary had turned on her. . . He was glad the blood that covered her was his and not her own.

“We’ll be done in a moment, just please give us the time. . .”

Snow moved away just as Colin moved forward, “Hey Doc, how much longer?” 

“Colin, leave him be.” Snow chastised. 

“It’s finished when it’s finished.” Swineheart said solemnly. 

Colin pulled a face, “Cause I once watched a vet sew a turtle together in ten minutes flat.” 

“Colin, you’re not even supposed to be here right now.” Snow remarked.

“Oh really? Where am I “supposed” to be? I’m here to take care of my friend.”

“With what? Your hooves?”

“Hey listen lady-“

“Please keep it down back there, thank you-“

Bigby tried not to yell, “Could you please not distract the doctor while he has my chest cut open?”

“Yes, that would be helpful.” Swineheart said, narrowing his eyes as he tried to reach the final piece of shrapnel, “There, all done.” 

“Great.” Bigby breathed, his body relenting with exhaustion. 

Swineheart stood up slowly, “This isn’t a habit you should keep to, having visits with me. And, well, this time. . . This time was no joke. Eat as many metal shellings as you see fit, but take just one more silver round near your heart, and the only place I’ll be visiting you is the morgue. “

Swineheart turned back to Snow, who was hovering anxiously a few feet behind him, “Miss White, he’ll be fine for light duty, if he can figure out what that means.”

“He knows what it means. It’s just been an unusual couple of days.”  
“I know, but please don’t give him the excuse. His body will eventually give out. Take care of him. Please.” 

Snow looked to Bigby briefly and she could see the determination in Bigby’s stature already; this wasn’t going to be easy, “I will. He’ll need rest, I assume.”

“Sleep, mostly. Just keep watch, and make sure he doesn’t get into further altercations.” 

“I’ll try.” 

“I’m right here guys c’mon. . .” Bigby sighed. 

Swineheart carried on, “Anyway, “Guard against,” as they say” He acknowledged them each in turn, the latter in a harsher tone, “Miss White. Sheriff. . . Colin.” 

“Swiney.” Colin replied.

The doctor saw himself out, Bigby walking slowly past Snow into his small kitchen.  


Bigby was relieved when he saw a cold beer in the fridge, right now he needed anything to dull the aching pain all over the right side of his body. He took a big gulp and shut the fridge door; casting his eyes to the left to see Snow leant against the door frame. Even after many long nights and covered in blood she still looked radiant, standing in the low amber light. 

“So. . . how do you um. . . feel?” Snow’s eyes ran over his face, looking for any sign that might give him away. 

“It’s Bigby, Snow, he’ll be ok. Hell, I’ve seen him look worse.” She could almost hear the eye roll in Colin’s voice. 

“Not much worse.” She commented, her arms firmly folded. 

Bigby’s voice was low as he gently rolled his shoulder, “Don’t worry about me, alright? I’ll be fine.” 

“See? Strong as an oak, this guy.” Colin added as he edged towards the door to the flat, “I’m going downstairs for a smoke-“

“Colin-“ Bigby’s eyes narrowed; his tone a warning. 

“Out of sight, don’t worry, just round the back. Need some air.” 

There was a pause as Colin wandered out into the hallway, the door shutting behind him. 

He felt a pang of loneliness suddenly as he watched her standing a few feet away from him; his body hurting and aching to hold her. 

“I’m glad you’re not dead” Snow said softly, stepping into the kitchen, “You. . . you stopped breathing, you know. . . when you passed out or. . . or died I guess.”

She reached out and touched his bandaged arm gently, almost to make sure he was still really there. Still really alive. She wondered what he must have felt like when he’d seen her severed head. 

His heart jumped to his throat. He wanted to take her hand, the feel of her smooth, cool fingers through his bandage making desire lurch in his gut. 

“It, um. . . kind of scared the hell out of me. I’ve never seen you like that. And when Swineheart arrived. . . You know him, he’s never worried, and even he thought you were. . . I don’t know, it was just awful-“

“Snow. . . I’d never leave you.” 

She couldn’t help but smile a little, a blush rising up her throat. This impossible man. 

There was silence as they held each other’s gaze, brown eyes locked onto blue, her hand still resting on his arm. He could feel his heart thumping in his rib cage, his eyes dropping to her lips as they subconsciously parted. 

“Snow. . .” He gently reached out to her other hand, tentatively brushing his rough fingers against her own. 

He could hear her breath hitch, broken from the trance and stepping back ever so slightly. Her hand dropped from his arm but he softly took hold of her palm. 

She looked down at their joint hands, before meeting his gaze again, searching his face. Bigby gulped as he saw her eyes glitter, unbidden feelings rising that she was trying to suppress.  


“Bigby, we can’t-“ 

He was whispering, his voice low and enticing “Snow. . . we’ve been dancing around each other for years. . .”

“Bigby, I-“

He took a small step towards her; her back coming into contact with the wall of his narrow kitchen. Her other hand came up to his chest; he remained stock still. 

He felt so good pressed so close to her, Snow thought, she couldn’t help it. She could feel herself becoming breathless, the feel of his chest hair at her fingertips, the warmth and strength of his scarred skin electrifying all the nerves in her body. 

“It’s driving me crazy. . . ” His hot breath brushed her cheek as his large frame loomed over her, their noses almost grazing and the gravelly tone of his voice setting off butterflies in her stomach.

She could barely speak, her mouth dry with arousal, every inch of her body aching to be touched by him, “We can’t, we work together-“

“I don’t care about that. . . I want you . . . only you.” He growled softly, his other hand coming to rest lightly on her hip, their lips nearly dusting as she felt herself starting to unravel under his touch. Her heartbeat was increasing by the second, the musky smell and heat of him making the moisture swim in between her thighs. 

“Please let me show you. . . _Snow_. . .” 

The sound of her name coming from his lips, strained and lustful, saw the last of her resolve fall away. She moaned her release and her hands found his face, pulling him those final few centimeters towards her, their lips crashing together. 

He felt like all the air was being sucked from his body as her tongue traced the edge of his mouth and the feel of her soft, plump lips against his. All steadiness had gone in an explosion of lust, swallowing her moans as her hands mapped his broad chest. 

He wrapped his better arm around her waist as he buried his face into her neck, nipping and kissing at her creamy skin. The smell of her, all vanilla and roses, filling his head. He heard her gasp, the sudden blend of rough stubble and soft lips making her shiver, “ _Bigby_. . .” 

Snow’s hands wound round the nape of his neck and pressed him to her tighter, stroking the back of his neck as she let her head drop back. Her delicate lips fell open with a silky sigh as she felt his hardness press against her, her own legs parting slightly by instinct. He grinned into her skin, his hand snaking up her body and ghosting the curve of her breast. He felt a tiny moan vibrate up her throat, and her hands were suddenly gripping his already mussed hair- every breath becoming more labored. 

He pulled back a little, his eyes fixed on hers, half-closed and lusty in the center of her smokey make-up; the pain in his body felt like a blip now.  
She met his lips again, her cool, slender fingers at his shoulders as he moaned into their kiss. He was devouring her, molten electricity when their tongues slid past each other, Snow pushing her breasts into his bare chest. 

His hand found the bottom of her skirt, hovering there as if asking permission, the feel of her bare flesh driving him wild. He kissed her deeply, Snow’s hand on his jaw almost to anchor herself, the anticipation making her dizzy. 

“Are you sure Snow? I wanted to do this properly, somewhere nice. . .” He held her gaze, looking at her earnestly. 

Snow took hold of his hand and continued to push it up her leg, under her skirt, “We can do all that another time, don’t you dare stop now. . .” She said breathily.

Both the idea that this wasn’t a one-off and her blatant desire made Bigby feel light headed, as they hitched her skirt around her waist. 

His mouth went dry and he lost all coherent thought at the sight of her red lace panties, stark against her pale skin, and he felt himself straining in his pants.

“ _Snow_. . .” he moaned, his hands now freely roaming her body, wanting to feel every inch of her. His powerful hands found the buttons of her shirt, each one falling to the floor as he tore at them fervently, revealing her soft breasts encased in matching red. He pulled the cups of her bra down and growled as his dark eyes fell to her newly exposed breasts, and she gasped loudly as he kissed and sucked at her tender skin. 

Snow wasted no time either, her breathing heavy and skin prickling all over as she fumbled with his belt. They teased each other with fleeting kisses, smirking as she ducked down to his neck and chest and peppered them with soft kisses, eliciting a groan from his throat.  
He pressed closer to her, his hand in her dark, silky hair as he nibbled at her ear lobe.

“I always thought you were more of a “handsome prince” type girl, Snow. . .”  


“There are still many things you don’t know about me Bigby. . .” She whispered huskily. He couldn’t help but groan at the seductive smile in her voice as her slim fingers journeyed lower, his muscles twitching as they danced over his stomach. His belt was soon being pulled through the loops.

He kissed her hungrily, one hand at her inner thigh as her stroked her through the thin material, every one of her mewls and sighs stolen by him. 

Her heart reached her throat when she heard the delicious click of his belt; his pants falling quietly to the floor. She licked her lips subconsciously, her head spinning as she saw him there, exquisitely hard and large, everything in her body aching for him to be insider her.  


She grasped his length confidently, the smirk on his face gone. His forehead dropped to her shoulder, a spike of pain rushing from his side only heightening the sensation. His breathing hitched as he watched her tease him aggressively, her perfectly manicured nails grazing over him briefly in torturous pleasure. With a grunt Bigby pulled her hands away, it was all going to be over before it had even started if she carried on like that. 

Suddenly he was in control again, her lace knickers tugged to the side, a throaty gasp ripped from her lips as her legs shook, grabbing onto his good arm for stability as the grin reappeared on his face as he realized she was keeping her heels on. 

She yelped as her body was suddenly pressed firmly between him and the wall, all breath leaving her body. His good arm reached round and pinned her hands above her head, leaving her exposed. Snow wriggled in pleasure as he dropped wet kisses on her breasts, her neck, a bolt of pleasure surging through her. He sucked at her ear lobe, his voice dark and dangerous, “You like something a bit rougher then, Snow? Are you as bad as me?” 

She could only respond with a wanton mewl; his free hand caressing the inside of her thigh, barely tracing along her wet folds, panting and throbbing for him, the anticipation slowly driving her crazy.

“Please Bigby. . . _oh god_. . .”

She could feel him rock hard and teasing at her wet entrance, brushing against her clit, the grip on her wrists tightening as she tried to writhe licentiously for more.

“Oh you really are bad girl Snow . . .” He growled. 

He kissed her ferociously, barely pulling away as he met her heavy lidded eyes. There was a beat before he drove into her, buried to the hilt and they both moaned at the sensation. She was so wet and warm that he barely choked out a breath, her back arching at the feel of him so hard and heavy inside her. Snow shifted slightly, stretching herself for him, and he let out another strangled groan. 

Bigby started to move inside her, every moan he ripped from her throat vying him on. Her body was halfway up the wall, legs wrapped tight around his waist and her heels locked behind him. He still had her hands pinned to the hard wall, and he licked at the hollow of her neck as she begged him, her breath ragged.

“Please Bigby, I want to touch you _please Bigby_. . .”

He smirked at her, Snow’s lipstick smudged and her lips bruised by his kisses; her breasts quivering as he pounded into her. He sucked at her neck hard and she cried out at the sensation. He pulled back, satisfied with his mark- her price for release- and let her hands go. They shot to his body, teasing his nipples, running down his muscular back, grabbing hold of his ass as she tried to draw him closer. He panted as she repeated his name, her hands urging him on as something started to coil inside him.

His rhythm steadily increased, and she cried out with every stroke- aggressive as he grabbed her waist- a vice grip on her as she tried to wriggle against him. Snow felt a fresh wave of arousal as he held her gaze, his hair messy and a film of sweat building on his chest. . . his dark eyes boring into hers.

Bigby grabbed one of her thighs suddenly, a guttural growl torn from his throat as he supported her weight entirely and pushed deeper inside her, she screamed at the change of angle- slamming into her mercilessly, so deeply she could feel her walls fluttering at the friction. Her nails dug into his scarred shoulder as she bit her lip, the orgasm in her cresting so rapidly she felt her head spin.

His eyes were glittering with mirth as he watched her cling onto him, and he rubbed roughly at her clit, her mouth falling open at the exquisite torture he was putting her through. She was about to tip over into oblivion, her eyes falling shut and her walls clenching as his length as he slammed into her.

"Look at me." He growled, grabbing her chin as she struggled to focus, her eyes clouded by lust. The sight of him, dominating, untamed and driving into her, unraveled her completely. She cried out as her whole body tensed; her nails scratching his back as she came, trying to anchor herself as he sent her to dizzy heights. He followed her seconds after, her walls tightening around him as he let out a guttural moan, teasing out the last trickles of pleasure from her wilting body as he let her legs down, collapsing onto her against the wall.

Snow felt like she was floating, letting her fingers run through his long, now wet, hair as she caught her breath. Everything in her body twinkled, bar the exquisite aching in between her legs from the blissful torture he'd put her through. Bigby breathed heavily into her neck, light headed and perfectly dazed. She smelt even better now- vanilla, roses and _him_.  


She couldn’t help but smile coyly into his shoulder, "I'm not sure if that was such a good idea with all the blood you lost."

"It was the best idea we've had for a long time," She could hear the devilishness in his voice.  


He moved back from her, and she almost protested at the lack of contact, before he pulled her to meet him, wrapping his arms around her waist- Snow’s already ruined clothes now totally unwearable, and his pants round his ankles. 

"What was that about when you mentioned “another time” earlier?" He smirked, his eyes dropping to her lips.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but a smile played on her lips, "What makes you think you're getting a round two Mr Wolf?"

He pulled her in tighter, "Well, if you're going to scream at me all day Snow; you can at least scream for me all night."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave whatever you fancy (kudos, comments, suggestions, kittens etc). Minx xx


End file.
